


Because Someone Wanted Stony in the Movie that was All About Stucky (The One Time Gift Because I am Nice)

by thequeenwhowaited



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America the Winter Soldier, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Bros get bros flowers without it being weird at all, Extended Scene, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve you done goofed, Steve you goof, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenwhowaited/pseuds/thequeenwhowaited
Summary: What happened if Tony had visited the hospital?Ft. Contemplating about the Future!Steve and RamblingConcern!Tony Stark who swears he's never had an emotion in his life. (Emotion? Who's that? I don't know her?)





	Because Someone Wanted Stony in the Movie that was All About Stucky (The One Time Gift Because I am Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift. Because of a really cool gif set... for a really cool friend. Because I love her.

Steve groaned. 

Whoever decided to make hospital lights that bright deserved to not exist… or whatever an equivalent yet threatening threat was. 

He blamed the lights for not being able to think straight.  
Or be straight. 

Laughing hurt.  
That was always a good sign actually… Hurt meant that you were still alive. 

But this much hurt, especially after magical serum healing powers doing their business, felt wrong. 

Tony was going to hate him. 

It was a stupid idea. A stupid plan.  
But it was Bucky.  
Stupid. 

He sighed and then coughed out as his lungs were still poked by bone fragments. 

Well, that wasn't anything new. 

Too many alleyway fights before… before Bucky could get there fast enough. 

This was one of those that was definitely going to hurt tomorrow…. He could tell.  
Both his body and his soul hurt... Hurt like one giant goddamn bruise that blossomed from the inside out. 

How many fights did he have left in him? 

How many buildings before his last? 

When he was younger, he didn't think about these things… it was about getting through this fight… squaring your shoulders and punching your way through it.  
He never imagined this… the future… the serum… Bucky…alive and tortured and murdering and… well... everything.  
And he was glad for it all. The hero parts that is...Thankful beyond belief that he had gotten more time…. And sorry… absolutely sorry that he hadn't done more. 

But today. 

Today was proof that maybe he wasn't as invincible as he thought he was.  
Maybe a hundred million fights has suddenly  
taken its toll. 

And that doesn't mean he’s not proud of every win and cringing at some of the losses. 

He’s proud of what he can do…. What he did do..All those people wouldn't be alive if he wasn't…. Manhattan… Washington... Bucky wouldn't be… 

But how many more times was he going to pay for Justice with his body that wasn’t getting any younger… serum that might be failing as he speaks? 

The thought was humbling as his eyes moved over to the figure making noise in the hallway as a whole bunch of mini pastel colored nurses trying to hold back someone who was more than determined to make his way through. 

“Sir, you really shouldn’t go in there-” 

“. .. Steve” 

And there he was. Worried out of his goddamn mind and it made Steve do the whole chuckle wince routine again at how out of character it was.  
Tony Stark. Worried about him. 

“You’re not suppose to be in the hospital this soon, old man.” 

And there was that sass. 

Steve tried to lean forward but Tony quickly pushed him back, “Relax, old timer, before you break your other hip.” 

It felt good to lay back down again. 

“Nice to see someone cares about me in my old age and all…. How long have I been out?” His voice was still a wreck, being unconscious underwater will do that to you. 

“Well, when u destroy three entire stupidly expensive ships to save your ex-murderous assassin bestie,” Tony flipped the holoscreen so Steve could see, “You kinda make an impact worth noticing. Secret Government Hush-Hush levels of notice… couldn’t be more than a couple of hours though… I wasn’t exactly keeping time” 

He was. He had. But Steve didn’t need to know that. 

Steve groaned and rolled his eyes even though it hurt, “So, that's what you here for.” 

Tony sat down and flipped the screen back towards him, “No, actually… I was in the area-” 

“Don’t lie to me Tony.” 

It was so weird to see Tony in a half-disheveled suit, his collar crooked and the jacket all messed up… sweat beading at his temple... his hair tossed up and curly soft. 

Steve wondered if it was soft to the touch too. That was weird… but he figured it was the meds and shook it off. 

And It was even weirder to hear the words that came after. 

“I was worried.” 

Wow.  
Steve’s pain meds were really, really amped up if Tony was here expressing his emotions. 

“I had ‘em on the ropes.” Steve smiled as wide as he could around the pain, trying his best to look convincing and not half-way grimace. 

Tony smirked at him, his eyes soft, not letting Steve see how truly and utterly worried he was and also doing a mental count of the injuries he did see… and horrified at what that total count really was, “‘Course you did, Cap. ‘Course you did.” 

He got up suddenly as if he realized how much emotion he had let out and was pacing around to walk it off… the dress shoes squeaking in protest against the flooring. 

“Pep was suppose to have flowers sent before I got here but Shield…” Tony winced, “Well, they didn't exactly put out your location on the news. So there might be a couple bundles of flowers in a lot of places… and maybe a couple hundred Bucky Bears…” 

He stopped pacing and turned to face Steve, “Is that too soon? Cause I can totally send them back for another type of teddy bear… or a dog… dogs are cute too…” 

“Tony...” Steve said softly, getting tired trying to follow his rambling when the pillow was so soft and another round of high-issued morphine was running through his system. 

Tony stopped again, waiting for Steve to continue but he had already fallen back to sleep.  
Sleep was good too.  
Tony walked over softly to where Steve was sleeping, tucking the bedspread in and making sure the water was closer when he woke up again.  
At the last minute, he kissed Steve softly on the forehead. 

Steve’s eyes were half-lidded and he sleepily mumbled, “Wha-?”

Tony froze, “Just a dream Capsicle, go back to sleep.” 

“Mmm, ok.” and he closed his eyes again. 

Tony smiled fondly and tapped the earpiece. 

“Yup. He’s fine now. Sleeping it off… We need to do something about giving Cap some vacation days or something… cash in all those frequent flyer miles... I know- I know it was stupid to leave the limo but we weren't going fast enough… Yeah, yeah let the Senator know. Also, maybe cancel all those orders of daffodils? I know it was a stupid idea but you don't just-” 

And the rest faded away as dear old Cap slept off the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything omfg. Am I going to promise y'all that I'll have chapters of my other works in progress... no. But if you're cool about it... maybe it'll happen one day. Who knows? Not me. School is the worst and I hate everything... except this... this was pretty fun.


End file.
